


all you need is slime

by tentaclemonster



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Sinister Slug tries to ensnare Mermaid Man only to get caught in his own trap.
Relationships: Mermaid Man/Sinistet Slug
Kudos: 2





	all you need is slime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of slugs being denied sex".

Mermaid Man groaned as he palmed his hard on to the sight of Sinister Slug writhing in a puddle of his own slime on the ground beneath him. The slug's mouth was gaping. Drool dripped out from over his fangs and his red eyes were filled with desperation.

Mermaid Man laughed, "What bad luck that your own dastardly plan to weaken me was turned against you!"

The slug flopped sluggishly to his side, presenting his grubby little cock glistening with slime and need.

"Please..."

"No," said Mermaid Man. "I won't do it. I'm not a villain like you, after all."


End file.
